Outro Dia
by NyaNyaIoriko
Summary: Tradução de Another Day (por Rachel Fox). Os pensamentos de Miroku nos primeiros momentos do dia sobre a sua própria vida...


_* * * Disclaimer: Inuyasha ou qualquer outro personagem contido aqui não é meu, eu estava apenas inexplicavelmente inspirada. * * *_

  
**  
Outro Dia (**Another Day**)**  
  
  
_Ele sempre fora alegre, mas, realmente,  
deve ter se encontrado um pouco depressivo a cada dia._  
  
  
Eu abro meus olhos  
é um outro dia  
e eu ainda estou vivo  
Eu suponho morrer pacificamente enquanto durmo  
é mais do que eu posso desejar para isso.  
  
Continua tendo estrelas lá fora  
mas eu sei que eu não vou conseguir  
dormir agora,  
assim, eu me levanto da cama  
e me visto.  
  
Não pense você que eu quero morrer,   
mas algumas coisas são inevitáveis.  
Eu vivi com o conhecimento  
da minha "deficiência"  
desde que eu era uma criança.  
A morte pode não ser um velho amigo  
mas ao menos   
um inimigo muito familar.  
  
Eu piso fora da casa  
nós continuamos aqui dentro.  
porque o último senhor feudal desse lugar  
não aceitou o meu exorcismo.  
Ah, que inonia  
Oferecer tirar os demônios das pessoas  
Quando a maldição em minha própria mão  
está me matando.  
Eu não posso ajudar a mim mesmo.  
  
Eu vou para o lado de um monte próximo  
e sento-me para pensar.  
Olho para a minha mãe direita,  
envolvida com cuidado e selado.  
"As mãos", alguém me disse uma vez,  
"São as coisas mais próximas que os seres humanos têm  
às asas."  
Perdoe-me se eu achar isso  
mais do que um pouco depressivo.  
  
Para onde vão as coisas que eu sugo?  
Viram parte de mim?  
Sou eu mais do que apenas um houshi?  
Sou eu uma pedra, um oceano, um monstro  
e outras partes do cenário?  
  
Ou elas apenas desaparecem?  
Quando o Buraco do Vento me consumir  
Eu vou apenas desaparecer  
alma e tudo?  
  
É mais fácil meditar aqui, sozinho.  
Eu deixei o meu bastão lá atrás  
para eles não se preocuparem  
ou virem me procurar.  
Eu preciso de um pouco de tempo para mim mesmo.  
  
O sol levanta-se lentamente  
eu posso imaginar as meninas se vestindo  
e a mão de Sango voando no meu rosto,  
como se pudesse ler a minha mente.  
O que tem de errado em apreciar a beleza?  
Se essa é toda a vida que eu tenho,  
o que tem de errado em aproveitá-la?  
  
Se nós não pegarmos Naraku a tempo  
eu terei ido  
simplesmente ido para sempre.  
Como meu pai  
e meu avô, antes de mim.  
  
Deixo os meus amigos  
eles vão ficar ansiosos  
se eu ficar muito tempo longe.  
Estão me tratando como se eu fosse frágil, ultimamente.  
  
Eu acho que eu os preocupei no templo,  
Eu quase me soquei quando estava atrás deles.  
Inuyasha me parou  
e ameaçou quebrar o meu braço  
se eu tentasse fazer de novo.  
Eu sorri enviesado  
eu sabia que faria aquilo de novo.  
  
Não me entenda mal  
muito embora eu pudesse gostar de ser  
Eu não sou um herói  
Se esse é o meu destino  
então eu irei,  
mas não sem tentar  
fazer alguma coisa antes.  
  
Eu ouço a voz de Shippou  
vindo monte acima até mim  
ansioso, procurarando.  
Eu forço um sorriso  
e desço o monte  
para me encontrar com ele.  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
~Rachel Fox~ 01/02  
(tradução: 03/02/04 por Shima)  
_______________________________________  
  
Nota da Autora: Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer Chris Rijk por suas traduções excelentes de Inuyasha que permitiram que eu alcançasse esse mundo. Dizendo isso, eu tenho que confessar que Inuyasha não é realmente meu copo de chá, mas quando algo me comove, e a inspiração vem, eu não preciso segurar isso. Eu gosto do caráter de Miroku, e dos paradoxos que representa. Após a leitura sobre o incidente no templo de Mushin, algo que Kagome disse realmente forçou-se para fora da minha mente, e este poema começou a se dar forma. Aqui, após diversas revisões pesadas, é o resultado final. Obrigado a todas as pessoas que leram-no primeiramente e deram sugestões. Se um de vocês quizer fazer mais comentários ou a construtiva crítica por e-mail, agradecimentos de  aerinn@hotmail.com para a leitura! 


End file.
